Final Fantasy XIII:In Resident Evil
by XxThe-Crimson-Chaos-Of-FatexX
Summary: A Chapter 5 & 6 UPDATE! The gang from FF13 gets transported into the world of Resident Evil, straight into Raccoon City. what will happen when they meet the gang from RE and many other characters from FF? MORE TO COME!
1. Intro: Raccoon City Zoo!

A/N: Okay, Sooooo Sorry that its been 2 years since i updated this story. But im just glad that i remembered what i was going to do with it. i even have new ideas from some of the feed back that i got. forgive me everyone. NOW THE STORY MUST CONTINUE!

Okay to start off with the notes, we all know that someone had to do it, and it was taking to long for someone to do a crossover for FF13, and RE. I mean seriously you guys, cant you pictures the gang fomr FF being in an outbreak of Zombies!

This is my first story posted, its my first cross over so sorry if the Characters might be a little OOC, but the story also contains a couple of OC's, but not to many though. Also don't go all grammar Nazi on me this is jus the first chapter it will get better.

The whole FF13 gang is in here plus MORE, I just thought I'd start off with the Lovable Hope that everyone loves, I'm still thinking weather or not to put Characters from Resident evil in here also, but I do know that Albert Wesker! Is in here though, and so is K-mart from the movies series.

And the gang from Final Fantasy was going to be LIGHTNING!, Snow, Fang, Vanille, Sazh, Serah and many more FF characters.

I don't own Final Fantasy 13, or Resident Evil.

All rights belong to Square-Enix and Capcom.

Here's the story, sorry about the rant.

Reviews and feed back are VERY welcome.

* * *

It all started after the Deadly virus had consumed all of Raccoon in just an amount of hours.

Streets lurked with the Undead.

Piles of debris of either abandoned or turned over vehicles littered the streets and roads.

Nowhere was safe, especially with the fact that there were more than just Zombies that lurked within the city limits.

Everything was known as a dead zone, and Raccoon City was already a highly infected place to be.

The Gang from Final Fantasy 13 mysteriously gets transported into the hell of Raccoon City, they still have their weapons and their L'cie brands.

"Hey"

"Hey kid, wake up."

Hope's eyes shot open, as he looked up at two very unfamiliar Faces staring down at him,

One of the faces was a long brown haired male, the other a dirty blonde haired young girl probably around hope's age or close to it.

"Are you okay kid?" asked the male.

"My head…" Hope mumbled.

The young girl put her hang over Hope's forehead, to check to see if he had a temperature or something, Hope didn't know what to think from the contact from someone he didn't know.

"He seems fine to me, he's not burning up." said the young girl.

Hope sat up, holding the back of his head. "W-where am I?"

"Sad to say it kid, but we're still in Raccoon City" answered the male." but to make things better we're in the Raccoon City Zoo."

"Raccoon City?" Hope asked again." The Zoo?"

"wow, Kid have you been living under a rock or something for the past week or so?" replied the male.

Hope got to his feet. " My names Hope."

The young dirty blond haired girl giggled at that.

"What's so funny?" hope asked.

"Oh nothing." said the girl." my name's K-mart"

"and I'm Garrett" replied the other male.

"Can anyone please explain to me, what's going on" asked hope.

"Well of course" replied Garrett.

Hour and a half later…

"So your telling me that this whole city has been taken over by this Virus that a corporation name 'Umbrella' created and used for deadly experimenting, and that also brings the dead back to life so they can start feasting on the living?" asked a very concerned Hope, still not being able to believe the information he just heard.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it all up right there." replied Garrett.

"So if the Virus has taken over this whole city does that mean…"

"Yes, that includes animals and everything else also." Said K-mart answering the next question she knew he was going to ask.

"But…,we're in a Zoo though."

"We've Got A Winner!" yelled Garret. "But that just makes everything harder with all these damn infected animals running around here too.

Hope still couldn't believe any of it, he's never heard of anything this obscure in his whole life.

He walked around what appeared to be some kind of employer lounge. Their was a busted up snack machine blocking double doors, a large table in the middle of the square room and a refrigerator, and a sink with cabinets above it.

The room was a big for just the three of them, but it was better than being crowded.

Hope's new companion's was a girl named K-mart she was 17, who he still knew little about, but she was very pretty, with dirty blonde hair that was tied back into a pony tail, and she wore light blue jeans, with a light green shirt, and a dark green vest on top of that, with a baseball cap, and a lot of bracelets on both of her wrists.

The other a male named Garrett, who was not that much older from K-mart and Hope, he had shoulder length brown hair with which was also tied in a pony tail, he wore what appeared to be a black uniform, with knee pads, and fingerless gloves, and a sheath which carried a sniper rifle in it that rested on his back. With the letters RPD on the back of the uniform.

"So our new found friend, we need to think of a way to get out of here." said Garrett, as he leaned up against the wall away from K-mart, and hope.

"But where can we go…" asked K-mart. " and how will we get out of here?"

Around this time, hope wished he could help with this situation, but he knew he wouldn't be much help considering the fact that he wasn't from around here, but to top it off, he still didn't know where here was for that matter, only leading him to stay silent and let the others work out something.

"Well.., to answer your second question, we're just gonna have to stay low and out of site of the infected zoo residents. " replied Garrett. "but I only have a limited amount of rounds for my rifle here" said Garrett, using his thumb to point to the rifle on his back. "Otherwise I'd love to snipe out as many undead bastards as I can."

"But will that be enough to take out any 'Bigger' animals?" asked K-mart.

"I highly doubt it, which means I'll have to try and conserve as much ammo as I can, but other than that, we'll all need weapons to take out anything close rang wise." said Garrett. "Oh and what I mean by 'Anything' is the freaking Zombies walking around here, because I can only imagine trying to take out an elephant with a shovel or something.

After that being said, K-mart walked over to the counter as she spotted something she could use.

"I'll use this." said K-mart, as she picked up a pipe and held it up for the others to see.

"Sure that'll work." said Garrett. "What about you Hope?"

Hope thought about it for a moment, then he realized he still had his weapon which was a boomerang still clipped to his belt, he quickly pulled it out and unfolded it.

"I have this." said Hope.

Garrett eyed it for a moment, then he looked over at K-mart who was glancing back at him also then back at hope's weapon.

Suddenly they burst into laughter.

"I don't get it…"asked a very confused Hope.

Which only fueled his companion's laughter even harder.

**End**


	2. Lighting

A/N: Sorry it took a little longer to get the second chapter up, I was planning for future chapters, and of course the 'Hell-Of-A' life I live.

Wow, i wasnt expecting reviews so soon, but i'm glad i have some.

Oh, and this chapter is a little short, but the next one will be long.

another note, i'm not really okay with this chapter, so i'll probably end up re-doing it.

but the next will be better though.

* * *

**Mean While…..**

Lighting was running though the streets of Raccoon City, trying to escape the horde of the undead that tracked right behind her.

Lighting dodged abandoned cars, and watched out for glass that all littered the roads.

Still checking over her shoulder to see how far the undead were behind her, there had to be at least thirty or over zombies gaining on her.

She came to came to a stop, and quickly whipped out her Blaze Edge from its holster and aimed directly at the horde, letting every shot fly straight into the crowd, but only to have no effect as the bullets just pierced through the bodies, only causing a few of the dead to stumble back, but they quickly recovered to continue their pursue for her.

When suddenly a hang grabbed Lighting's shoulder and turned her around completely.

"You have to shoot them in the head!" yelled a man with short dirty blonde hair that Lighting has never even seen before.

Lighting felt a little tense at the contact, as her heart almost jumped out of her chest thinking the guy was probably a zombie but thank goodness he wasn't, and it only proved to Lighting that she needed to be a little more on her guard.

The slightest mistake could get cost her, her life.

But yet she rushed the thought out of her head, considering the guy was the first person she had seen so far that wasn't trying to eat her.

He held up a handgun and started aiming his shot straight into the heads of the undead, killing a few completely one by one.

"There's to many of them, we'll have to run for safety" he yelled.

With out hesitation Lighting and the mysterious man she just met retreated to try and find a safer place, they ran full speed only glancing back every now and then to see if the dead were catching up.

They continued to ran straight down the streets, dodging cars, and other debris that littered the streets, but to bad for the undead, it was like getting past a maze to them, for the simple fact they couldn't figure out how to go around one of the turned over vehicles, which only helped in spreading the distance between Lighting and her new found partner.

Then they spotted a nearby hospital in the distance, as they made a break for it and took off even faster towards the five story building.

* * *

Inside the Raccoon City Hospital was Fang and Vanille who both took salvation on the fourth floor.

They also had to run away from their share of undead for a long while also, until Vanille fell and scrapped her knee, so they had to get it bandaged back up, before they could even think about doing anything else.

They had ran straight from zombies and some strange creatures with vastly long tongues.

"Ow!" cried Vanille, as Fang wrapped the wound on her knee with some white bandages she had found within the medium sized room they stayed in.

"Shhh.." shushed fang, as she made sure the bandage was tight and firm around the younger girls leg.

"But it hurts so bad." came another cry from Vanille, as she winced in pain.

"Well what did you expect it to feel like?" said Fang " you did fall and hurt your self."

The hospital was pretty much dark with the exception of the dimmed emergency lights on.

Other that it was faintly quiet except for the distance moans from few zombies that roamed around the hospital buildings, but to their luck Fang and Vanille were able to sneak past them and safely make it to the four floor of the building, that was completely deserted of the walking dead.

"Do you think the others are here as well?" asked Vanille.

"I don't know, we don't even know where 'here' is to begin with."

Vanille didn't like the answer but she could only wish they all were safe and alright, especially Hope.

* * *

Lighting and her new companion burst though the doors of the hospital, but only to be greeted by more zombies.

"Great.., and I always hated welcoming parties" said the man with short blonde hair.

As he pulled out his handgun, and aimed at one of the near by zombies.

But Lightning on the other hand pulled out her Blade Edge, and unsheathed the sword of her weapon, and ran full speed at another zombie as her partner took the responsibility of back up fire.

Lightning stabbed the blade of the sword straight into the zombie's face, then watched it fall limp to the ground.

Then she did some kind of roundhouse kick to another zombie's head, breaking its neck instantly.

Her partner on the other hand stood back, watching her in action, which reminded him of Ada Wong for some reason. Maybe it was the flexibility.

After he shot another in the head, Lighting was just finishing off the last Zombie, as she turned back to her new found companion.

"Who are you, and where are we?"

He stared at her for a moment, then walked up to her and held out his hand.

"I'm Leon, and this-"

But he was interrupted when the sound of Helicopter blades could be heard approaching the hospital from above, but shortly after there was a loud crash that seemed like it was coming from the roof of the building, that only sounded like a loud thud from the first floor.

Lighting looked over to Leon as if for an answer, but he just put his hands in the air as if he was just as clueless as she was.

**End**


	3. Threat of the Future

A/N: Hell yes, i finished chapter three today, now i'm going to start on four and try to have it up later today.

and thanks everyone for following the story so far in the begining still.

next chapter is about Hope, and probably Snow and Sazh.

but besides that, i'll be glad to take some requests and everything for what readers would like to see happen in the story, or if anyone wants to see a favorite character or scene anything.

Enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed doing it.

* * *

**The Roof of the hospital….**

The Umbrella helicopter hovered above the hospital, but only to dispatch a team of seven umbrella soldiers all dressed in black S.W.A.T. uniforms, with the protective helmets(Like the ones in the movies).

All seven of the soldiers slide down from lines the chopper had dropped, after the soldiers hit the ground roof they all formed a straight line and stood at attention as they waited patiently for something to happen next.

And no sooner did the Helicopter drop what appeared to be a Drop-Pod, which landed with a loud crash as it nailed its way in the roof.

The Drop-Pod was a big object that stood at 6feet tall and in the shape of a cylinder, with a tainted bullet proof glass window in the front of it. Capable of carrying one person or thing at a time.

One of the Umbrella soldiers walked over to the side of the object, and on the side of it was a number pad-lock. The soldier pushed in a couple of buttons before causing smoke to erupted from the pod, and red lights flickered on and off from the top of it.

The chopper then flew off into the distance back to HQ(Head Quarters).

Nothing else happened until the smoke cleared, and after it finally did.

The tainted window started to crack, and soon after a metallic arm punched straight through the protective glass, causing the rest of the glass to shatter onto the ground.

Even causing all the umbrella soldiers to jump at this, the being that was held inside stepped out of the pod, It had on an all black metallic armor from head to toe, it also wore a protective helmet made from the same material its armor was made from, the detailing was so deep it even looked like it had a full eight pack going on in the lower chest area.

Its armor was so in depth it made 'Iron Mans' armor look like kid play, without all the lasers and stuff.

Just like the umbrella soldiers, this one also carried the umbrella insignia on its right arm.

It was one of Umbrella's newest test soldiers, 'Especially' made from Albert Wesker's blood samples.

It was built to be a Super Soldier, and was only insisted to carry two weapons.

Which were:

A specially made medium sized barrel pistol, that shot three bullets at a time in the amount of two seconds, with one pull of the trigger.

The pistol was embedded in the super soldiers right thigh, that made it blend in very well. It came out on command.

And the other a sword that was made from a special white metal from Japan, that allowed it to cut straight through the air with ease.

The blade it self was not only thin but also had a glowing white color to it.

The sword rested on the left side of its waist, within a strong sheath for such a unique sword, that could be pulled out within lightning speed.

Both weapons for an Elite soldier of the _future_.

It's name.

**The Damnation.**

* * *

Fang and Vanille heard the crash from above, as they both stood frozen in their places.

With Vanille sitting on top of the patient bed with her hand over her mouth so she didn't make a single sound.

As Fang inched closer to the doorway of the room with her hand clutching her spear behind her back,

she peaked out down the doorway to see if she could get a better sense on where above her did the loud crashing noise came from,

And straight down the hallway on the left was a path where the noise had come from, there was a staircase that lead to the fifth floor then to the roof of the building.

Lucky her and Vanille didn't come from that way, because on the other side to the right was another staircase that would take them back to where they came on the first floor, besides the elevator didn't have any power.

She retreated back inside the room, and walked over to Vanille who looked at her with a concerned look upon her face.

"We should probably get moving don't you think?" asked Fang.

Vanille simple responded by nodding her head in agreement, while still having her hands to her mouth.

Fang helped her get off the bed, as they made their way to the doorway, then straight down the hallway from where the crash had come from, then finally to the stair case that would take them down to the first floor.

Fang held her spear at a ready position just in case any zombies came out of nowhere, As Vanille held on to her for support while walking down the stair case.

They finally made it to the third floor, but Fang needed to reposition Vanille while she held onto the younger girl and her spear at the same time.

"You know Fang." Vanille started. "I can walked you know, its just a bad scrap is all."

Fang smirked at this.

"Alright." said Fang, as she let Vanille balance herself out on her own.

"See nothing to it, I'm just fine." said Vanille, but after her attempt to walk on her own she just ended up falling down, luckily Fang caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Right, I think its best if I help you for now."

Vanille would have protested, but she know the older woman was right.

So they continued to walked down the stair case to get to the first floor, and hopefully out of the hospital before anything else happens.

* * *

"Leon, Com in." said a female voice from the radio he carried.

Leon retrieved the radio and pressed a button to talk.

"Claire is that you?" said Leon.

Which made Lighting wince at the thought of someone having a similar name as her own.

"Yeah its me, where is your current location?"

"The Raccoon City Hospital"

"Okay good I'm on my way, I'm just right down the street." said Claire. "Be outside of the hospital in a couple of seconds."

"Got it." started Leon. "Were you able to find out anymore information on Ada's location within the city?" asked Leon.

"Well I heard from Chris that she's at the Umbrella building, possibly scraping up some information that Wesker probably missed." said Claire.

"Wesker?" questioned Leon. " I should have known."

"We'll have to find a safe place to hideout for now, I just heard Wesker has dispatched a team to collect some samples." Said Claire.

Leon didn't like the sound of that, he figured that's probably what that crash was above them, and if it was they had to move fast.

He looked over at Lighting, and even though she didn't really understand what was going on, she also knew they had to move.

"Okay Claire." started Leon. "I also have a survivor here with me, but I really don think she's from around her."

"That's fine, we'll explain as much as we can but for now just met me at the entrance of the hospital now." said Claire. "I'm about to drive up right now."

Leon looked over to Lighting, as she nodded in an understanding way, as they both wasted no time at all and made their way out of the building entrance.

Just as they were leaving, straight down the hallway was Fang and Vanille who had just reached the first floor, Vanille was the first to look straight down the hallway as she saw Lighting walking out the entrance of the hospital with someone else she didn't recognize.

"Lighting!" Vanille called out, but it was to late, the strawberry blonde woman was already out the doors.

Fang and her tried to make it straight down the hallway to get to their friend in time, but it was to late as they saw Lighting get into a black vehicle and drive off.

"Damn" said Fang.

"Where do you think she going?" asked Vanille.

"I don't know, but we need to hurry." replied a concerned Fang.

**End**


	4. The New Nemesis

**A/N:** Okay, so this is kinda late, but I got a little request in from one of my readers, and here's the start of it.

But to start off, the idea of 'Who' it was going to be just kinda came to me as I thought about it.

It kinda shocked me too, but tell me what you think.

Enjoy!, next chapter will be up this week by tomorrow-ish, and it'll probably be SUPER long, it continues with Hope, and then with Sazh meeting the remaining STARS members, followed by Fang/Vanille.

* * *

Inside of Umbrella Corp. Stood Albert Wesker and Ada Wong, both of them were standing in a pitch white room that had nothing else in it except for an occupied medical bed, that held an over sized man in a white trench coat with blonde hair and a black cap on his head Known as Snow Villers.

Snow was unconscious and strapped down from head to toe to the medical bed.

Ada Wong and several soldiers that accompanied her found him wondering through the city streets.

Even though he was a tough man to bring down, they still managed to restrain him and bring him into the Umbrella Corp. Facility with approval from Albert Wesker himself.

Wesker Circled around the medical bed examining the oversized man that laid before him, Wesker couldn't believe the man's size and strength, but this only caused a slight smirk across his face as he adjusted the sun glasses on his face in the bright room.

"Where did you say you found him?"

"We found him wondering the streets downtown of the city." Ada started.

**(FLASHBACK)**

In the downtown streets of Raccoon City.

"Serah!" yelled Snow." Lightning, Hope!"

"Yo Snow Keep it down." said a very irritated but cautious Sazh. " We don't even know where we are yet."

"I'm just worried about Serah." replied Snow with a very concerned expression on his face.

But Sazh didn't blame him though, they had been walking around for quiet a while now, or more like fending off and running.

Sazh and Snow had both got attacked by what seemed to be people, but their must have been something wrong with them for they seemed to have tried to attack both of them, but not only that it was also those crazed dogs that they ran from also.

Luckily both of them weren't clueless enough to not know that something was wrong with these people, or what use to be people, because they had seen a guy get torn to pieces by those flesh eating monsters.

Both men have never experienced anything 'Like This'.

But they knew that if they were in this predicament then the others must be here also.

The thing that bothered Snow the most was that he was concerned for his Fiancée, because the last thing he remembered was that he was laying right beside her before all this happen.

As for Sazh, the last thing he remembered was putting his son to sleep in his bed, then after that he blacked out and then awoke in this hell hole of a city, luckily it didn't take him long to find Snow.

Other than that, both men walked down the 'Ghost Streets' of Raccoon City, the streets were filled with debris everywhere considering it was downtown.

The came up to a building, or what seemed to be a shopping mall that stood two stories high in the cold night.

"Should we check it out?" asked Snow.

Sazh waited for a moment before answering snow, for Sazh didn't really like going into buildings after their encounter with the undead.

He traced the wide building with his eyes, as he peered through the glass doors of the first floor of the mall checking for moment and activity.

Sash already had his hands on his' pistols, as he continued to stare through the large glass doors.

But suddenly he caught the site of two people running through out the building. They must be other survivors he thought, for one was a female and the other was a bulkier male and they both seemed to be armed.

"There's someone in there." started Sazh. "Looks like their heading towards the back of this place."

Sazh didn't waste anytime, he hadn't seen anyone that wasn't already dead and torn to shreds, or dead and still walking while trying to bite him for that matter.

He suddenly ran towards the other side of the mall to cut off the two beings within the mall building.

Snow noticed this and was about to run after his partner when he heard a sound from behind him in the open road, as he quickly turned around to see a female figure standing within the shadows of the night.

"That women's name you called earlier" started a female voice. " Serah was it?"

This quickly caught Snow's attention.

"I seem to remember us finding this 'Serah' and having her taken to an island somewhere in Europe." said the female who was dressed in what appeared to be a red dress, as she stepped out into the small lighting of the area.

"Europe?" started Snow. "where is that?"

The female also known as Ada Wong, simple laughed at this." you really aren't from around here are you?"

"Please! Tell me where Serah is." asked snow, as frustration started to built up inside him.

Ada gave a little chuckle once more with out answering his question, she then turned her back on him and started walking away, but with this Snow was starting to get impatient.

Ada sensed this, as she turned back around to face him.

She then smirk as she looked him up and down in a curious manner, With on last look Ada then snapped her fingers, and as if on queue several umbrella soldiers started to flood the scene, coming out of nowhere with guns raised in the air towards their target.

As for Snow, he really didn't like this.

And also really didn't have time for this right now, he raise his arms in the air as a sign for he surrendered and two of the umbrella soldiers approached him from behind.

Both of the soldiers grabbed each arm of Snow's and lowered them down to his back. Snow knew that if he had to make a move it had to be now for he suddenly spun around and punched on of the soldiers in the face causing the soldier's helmet to break through the impact of the hit.

As for the other soldier Snow picked him up, holding the small soldier over his head before throwing him down hard on the ground then stomping him repeatedly into the ground.

This only caused the rest of the umbrella soldiers to advance in taking down the giant of a man.

another soldiers ran with his gun aimed at Snow's head, but Snow saw this and simple snatched the gun from the soldier hands and swung it at the soldiers head, shattering another helmet, and knocking him off his feet.

Then another soldier tried to use hand to hand combat holding a knife in his hand, as he came directly at Snow, but Snow dodged the swipe of the knife then punched the soldier in the chest, knocking him of balance to the ground, Snow took the opportunity and picked up the fallen soldier and tossed him over into the crowd of his soldier buddies causing the domino effect, as they all tumbled over.

Three more soldiers came at Snow head on, but Snow uppercutted one in the jaw, then back kicked another to the ground, and as for the third one, Snow grabbed him by the head and threw him into the glass doors of the mall, shattering the glass doors completely, with the loud sounds of glass shattering to the ground.

Snow was on a roll he thought, nothing like letting his frustration out, or at least until he felt a small sting on the back of his neck, as if a mosquito bit him.

He moved his hand over to where the spot was only to find a small object there, as he pulled it out and held it in front of his face.

It was a tranquilizer dart.

Snow's vision started to blur all of a sudden, with the effect of him struggling to stay on his feet.

The last thing he saw was the woman in a red dressed walking up to him as he collapsed to the ground then blacked out.

**(ENDFLASHBACK)**

"So here he is." said Ada, and this amused Wesker.

Just as they were talking, Dr. Birkin walked into the large empty white room, with several other scientists and doctors alike. Dr. Birkin glanced at the large man that was strapped down to the bed before he met Wesker's glance.

Wesker looked over at Birkin, who seemed to be pleased.

"Well" said Birkin, as he held out his hand for Wesker to shake on.

Wesker knew that this was the moment Birkin was waiting for as he walked over to Birkin

"Prepare and make preparations for Project Nemesis" said Wesker, as he and Dr. Birkin shook hands in agreement.

**End**


	5. Escape From Raccoon City!

A/N: Finally Chapter 5 is up after 2 years, sorry about that i got dragged into college and blah...blahh..blahhh..

anyway, Enjoy!

Ch.5: Escape from the Raccoon City Zoo!

"Okay, are we ready?" asked K-Mart.

"Just about." replied Garrett, as he tried to move the busted snack machine away from the big double doors, that lead out of the employee lounge and straight into the dead zone of Raccoon City Zoo. Hope was pacing back and forth around the medium sized room trying to prepare himself emotionally, while Garrett cleared the doors.K-mart noticed this and walked over to him.

"You okay, Hope?" K-mart asked.

Hope stopped pacing to face her, as he noticed she had a concerned expression on her face.

"I'll be okay, I promise." said Hope.

Suddenly there was a loud scrapping sound, like metal sliding across a stone floor."There we go." said Garrett, sounding relieved from removing the busted snack machine from the big double doors.

"Lets do this."Said Garrett, as he wiped his forehead with his back hand. Before he leaned up against the double doors and pulled his sniper rifle from its sheath on his back.

K-mart and Hope rushed over to him with their weapons drawn and at the ready. Garrett put his ear up against one of the doors, to see if he could hear movement from outside the lounge.

"It sounds clear to me." Garrett confirmed, before he pushed the doors open slowly and cautiously. He stuck his head out to survey the area.

The lounge lead straight out into the Zoo, revealing the holding cages that once held animals. Most of them empty and torn apart, others were filled with rotting carcasses of whatever animal was in bodies littered the ground as well as dead animals. Few of the undead walked around aimlessly. The air that filled the Zoo was tainted with the strong smell of death and blood. "Damn, It looks worse than I thought." said Garrett, as he continued to walk outside the lounge doors along with K-mart and Hope.

They exited the lounge and continued walking and moving with caution from one building to another without running into trouble, they stepped over corpses and tried to stay out of sight of the undead as they stumbled by. They walked until they came up to the halfway point of the Zoo, which meant they were almost to the where they stood they could see Raccoon City buildings from beyond, The City looked lifeless and empty.

As Hope tried to stay close to K-mart and Garrett he couldn't help but think about the damage done by a simple virus. He scanned his surroundings constantly, walking alongside his companions. He began to think about his own friends and if they were in this Hell too. This was worse than Pulse ever was. At least there, when something died, it stayed dead.

He tried to remember how he ended up here but his head hurt everytime he tried. He was so wrapped in thought to notice his companions had stopped to check their surroundings. He accidentally bumped into Garrett, causing them both to fall to the ground and making Garrett accidentally pull the trigger to his rifle which made a loud gunshot sound as it penetrated through the still air.

Garrett and Hope stood up and looked around to see if the sound attracted anything.

"Umm…guys…" mumbled K-mart nervously, as she looked in a different directions as the boys did.

Garrett and Hope turned in her direction and saw what K-mart was looking at, not twenty feet away was a horde of stumbling zombies, all of them heading towards the three.

"Damnit! They heard us!" cursed Garrett, as he aimed his rifle at one of the zombies head and took the shot, dropping it instantly, which caused some of the other zombies to trip and fall over the body.

"Good thing they aren't that smart and really slow." said Garrett, but as if on cue, several sprinters began pushing their way past the slower moving zombies.

"Just cant catch a break can I." said Garrett, as him Hope and K-mart started running in the opposite direction from the sprinters and the horde that followed behind.

Hope tried to stay right behind Garrett and K-mart, but he could feel himself getting slower as he ran out of breath, which meant he was losing ground between his companions and letting the sprinters catch up to him. Hope tried to keep running, he quickly glanced back to see how close the sprinters were, but doing so made him trip over a dead corps as he fell hard to the ground.

Garrett quickly looked back and saw that Hope had fallen, and one of the sprinters was getting ready to pounce on the poor boy. Garrett had to act fast as he raised his rifle and took quick but steady aim, as he pulled the trigger hitting the sprinter in the head, dropping it instantly.

K-mart rushed over to Hope and helped him onto his feet, before they continued running. There were 3 more sprinters left from what Garrett could see but he didn't have a straight shot because he didn't want to risk hitting Hope or K-mart.  
"Damnit" Garrett cursed, he lowered his rifle and ran straight for the two, Garrett ran right past Hope and K-mart bringing up the butt of his rifle and slamming it into one of the sprinters heads, causing it to fall back, he then turned around and brought up the butt of his rifle again and jammed it into another sprinters chest causing to fall backwards on its back, as he retracted the rifle he then pointed the barrel of the gun to the sprinters head and put it out of its misery.

Garrett tried to turn around in time for the other sprinter, but couldn't move fast enough when the sprinted collided with him sending them both to the ground, Garrett was trying to keep the zombie from biting him by using his rifle as a barrier between him and the zombie.

K-mart rushed over to help Garrett pull the zombie off, she grabbed what was left of the zombies shirt and pulled as hard as she could to get it off of Garrett, and with Garrett's help the zombie was off him and onto the ground, the zombie then ignored Garrett and went after K-mart, but before the zombie could touch her Garrett was already off the ground and had grabbed the zombies head, twisting its head around till there was a sickening snapping sound before the lifeless corps dropped to the ground.

Hope was about to join them when he noticed that not to far behind them was the horde of zombies. Garrett and K-mart also noticed this. Hope knew he had to do something, he had to show them he was useful. Hope pulled his boomer range off his belt and noticed a damaged power line that had sparks flying out of the damaged box.

Hope aim his weapon before throwing it, the boomerang flew up high close enough for it to absorb the sparks coming out of the box, infusing the boomer range with it. The sparked boomerang then retreated back to Hope's hand.  
Hope examined it then quickly got into his battle ready stance.

"It's my turn." Hope said bravely, before sending his weapon off again, the boomerang flew through the air gracefully towards the horde of zombies, but instead of hitting the horde it flew over them instead, it then sent a powerful shockwave of lightning energy into the center of the horde causing an explosion of sparked energy to erupted from underneath them, destroying most of the zombies and sending others in different directions as their bodies laid lifelessly on the ground.

After delivering the lightning energy to the horde the boomerang then retreated back to Hope's waiting hand. Hope caught it with ease before clipping it back to his belt, but afterwards he glanced back up to Garrett and K-mart that just looked at him with blank expressions upon their face.

"What?" questioned Hope, but before Hope could say anything else a sharp pain shot up from his arm to his wrist, causing Hope to grab his wrist he then screamed out as the pain got worst, he saw that his L'cie brand was glowing, and it was the last thing he saw before he blacked out. Garrett and K-mart quickly rushed over to the him.  
"What was that?" K-mart asked, but Garrett was just as confused as she was. "I don't know…."

END


	6. Infected

A/N: Chapter 6 is up thats two chapter up in one day!

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 : Infected

The Damnation approached the edge of the Hospital building, as he glanced down to see two people getting into a black vehicle one a female with strawberry blonde hair and the other was a dirty blonde haired male with a tan jacket. Two of the seven umbrella soldiers stood on both sides of him, aiming their assault rifles at the black vehicle that started to drive off. They were about to take fire when The Damnation gave them the signal to hold their fire, both soldiers then lowered their weapons.

"Should we go after them?" asked one of the soldiers, The damnation replied by nodding its head.

The soldiers then cleared the roof through the roof top entrance straight into the hospital. Which left the Damnation to his own assignments. He continued to look over the edge of the hospital building glancing in the direction the black vehicle had gone.

He needed to follow that car, he jumped off the five story building roof and landed perfectly in the street, which caused the ground underneath him to cave in under his pressure.

The started running in the same direction as the black vehicle, The Damnation knew he wasn't going to catch up at this rate, but then again the Umbrella Corporation and Wesker didn't build him strictly from Albert Wesker's blood samples for no reason. The Damnation then changed his running speed into a sprint which moments later turned into a dash. He was running through the streets at such a fast speed he couldn't be seen.

The Damnation would catch up to that black vehicle in no time at this rate.

Fang and Vanille made it through the exit of the hospital, feeling a little relived and tired, they made it all the way down the four levels of the five story building. They were a little irritated though, they couldn't make it to Lightning in time before they saw her get into a car with people they never seen before and drive off.

"Where do you think we are?" asked a very concerned Vanille, as she tried to hold her balance against Fang's side.

"I don't k-" Fang was interrupted when they both heard multiple gunshots coming from back within the hospital building.

"We should move." Fang said, as she continued to help Vanille across the street away from the front of the Hospital, as Fang was helping Vanille, she noticed there was a big indent in the street, as they got a little closer to it she noticed foot prints within it, but she didn't really think much of it, as the sound of more gunshots kept getting closer which interrupted her train of thought.

She quickly tried to get Vanille and herself out of the street before they were noticed by whoever was causing the gun fire, luckily there was an abandoned thrift store across the streets, Fang turned the handle and the entrance to the store open with easy. They both quickly rushed in, Fang then let Vanille rest up against the counter as she went to close the door, the door had small windows that let you see out onto the streets. Fang watched as the Hospitals doors flung open and flooding out of doors were seven soldiers all dressed in black uniforms carrying assault rifles. They all scanned the area in a formation, two would scout out left side of the street and another two would scout out the right side of the street, and the other three would cover their backs.

Fang kept and eye on the soldiers, they didn't look friendly especially with their helmets and guns. They reminded her of PSICOM. Which meant she could already tell these weren't good guys.

Fang was to busy being occupied with whatever was happening outside, Vanille decided she wanted to looked around this strangely made building. She looked around and noticed a lot of interesting objects on top of what appeared to be shelves. She felt as if she could walk on her own now and she did just that, Vanille still felt the pain in her leg but it didn't stop her from walking on her own, even if she had a little limp to each step she took.

She walked over to the selves and noticed a lot of neat glass objects and more. She noticed a crystal ball with a design on it, it looked like a snow flake. Vanille took interest in this she picked it up off the shelf and wanted to show Fang what she found, but she heard something from behind her, Vanille tried to turn around but she couldn't move fast enough and something grabbed her from behind causing her to drop the crystal ball which shattered to the ground, Vanille screamed, which caused Fang to jump up from the door way to see what was going on.

A zombie had just threw Vanille to the floor before it pounced on her, Fang had to move fast before that thing hurt Vanille.

Vanille tried to push it off of her but she couldn't, the zombie was to strong, Vanille could smell its horrible breathe as the zombies mouth opened to bite her, Vanille couldn't reach her weapon, so she brought up her arm to keep the zombie at bay, the zombie then took a bite of Vanille's arm causing her to scream out in pain. Fang grabbed the zombie by the shirt and threw it off of her friend, Fang then pulled her weapon from her back stab the zombie in the chest repeatedly but to no avail it didn't work as the zombie was still moving to get to either one of them. Fang then pulled her spear out and kicked the zombie in the face and with the force from the kick she ended up breaking the things neck, as it fell limp to the floor.

Fang then realized these things use to be people.

She then rushed to see if Vanille was okay, but Vanille was holding her arm in pain as blood started to ooze out of the bite on her arm. Fang grabbed Vanille's arm and examined it, causing Vanille to wince in pain. Fang then let her arm go and started tearing off a piece of clothing from her own outfit, she then took it and started to wrap it around Vanille's wounded arm.

"d-Does..it look infected?" asked Vanille, with a very concerned look on her face as she looked at Fang who was looking at the wrapping job she did and realized it was just a bite and nothing more. "Its just a bite I'm sure you'll live, hon."

Fang was about to help Vanille up when suddenly the entrance to the store burst open and soldiers dressed in black entered with their guns drawn on the two.

End


End file.
